Te odio y Te amo
by cryle
Summary: Kyle se quiere vengar de craig, pero sale mal, ¿ que hara craig al ver lo que trataba de hacer kyle?.
1. karla

Estaban los cuatro chicos sentados en el patio de su liceo, ahora ya estaban mas grandes, aunque eso se notaba mas fisica que psicologicamente en algunos, digo estpo porque cartman seguia molestando a kyle por ser judio, kyle seguia tratandolo de culon, stan aun no entendia que wendy no se lo merecia y kenny, bueno kenny seguia siendo kenny. En cuanto a lo fisico, los cuatro habian crecido bastante, el mas desarrollado era kenny el cual se ejercitaba, luego le seguia Stan el cual hiba con el al gimnasio, despues estaba kyle que seguia delgado como siempre eso si no tenia mala figura y al final cartman, que seguia gordo, pero menos que cuando era pequeño.

Si, eran todos, por asi decirlo, adolecentes, y no eran los unicos que habian cambiado, sus amigos y rivales tambien: Token al ser negro desarrollo el tipico cuerpo de un hombre negro, con musculo, excelente forma, era todo un afortunado ya que la naturaleza asi lo trajo. Tweek, bueno tweek seguia igual de nervioso, su cuerpo era delgado pero no estaba mal, era parecido a kyle, solo que kyle pesaba menos, Clyde crecio y adelgazo, ademas tambien hiba al gimnacio, y craig, bueno craig era bastante interesante, era el mejor fisico junto con Token segun las chicas, era de brazos fuertes, tenia calugas, bueno para acortar tambien tenia su fisico bien marcado, pero tampoco en exceso, y era delgado.

Asi habian cambiado nuestros jovenes, la ropa la dejare al gusto de cada uno, bueno volviendo a ese dia;

-si!- decia cartman enojado.

-no!- le respondia kyle aburrido y molesto.

-si!

-no!

-si!

-no culon!

-¿Que pasa por que pelean?- dijo stan ya cansado de la absurda pelea.

-Estan discutiendo por el hecho de si garrison de nuevo piensa en cambiarse de sexo.- dijo kenny igual que Stan.

-Este judio marica no quiere entender!.

-Callate culon!, garrison dijo que no se operaria mas!.

En ese momento se acercaron Craig y compañia.

-Oigan maricas!- dijo craig ¨saludando¨.

-¿Que quieres craig?- le dijo stan molesto por como los habia llamado.

-Lucia, la mas linda del colegio saldra con nosotros.- Dijo Token.

-Y?- dijo kyle poniendo mas atencion a los temblores de tweek que a lo que le habia dicho Token.

-Y seremos la envidia, todos quieren salir con ella!- Dijo Clyde feliz.

-Y que?- dijo cartman, -Esa puta no se compara a mi prima que vendra de visita mañana.

-¿Tu prima?- dijo kenny mirando con ilucion.

-Si mi prima, es perfecta.- dijo cartman.- Es delgada, simpatica, sexy, tiene ojos verdes y labios finos, una perfecta nariz...Ella simplemente es perfecta.

-Apuesto a que es rubia.- dijo Craig amargado,- sinseramente cartman prefiero a las colorinas, pero aqui en south park no hay ninguna que valga la pena.- dijo volteandose dispuesto a irse.

-Baya es una coincidencia.- craig se volteo a verlo curioso, y kyle tenia un mal presentimiento.- Mi prima es colorina.

-Si claro¿y como se llama?.

-Karla, karla cartman.

-No creo que sea tan buena como tu dices gordo.- Dijo clyde.- laura si es hermosa.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Ya veran que si!

-¿Dijiste que llega mañana?, no lo creere hasta verlo- dijo Craig.- por mientras te puedes meter mi dedo por el culo.- dijo levantandole el dedo a cartman.

-Craig! eso es asqueroso!- le regaño kyle, Craig rio y le hiso el mismo gesto que a cartman, kyle le fruncio el seño.

-Tu tambien kyle!.- dijo molestando al pelirrojo.

-¿Por que mejor no te lo metes tu por tu puto culo Craig?- dijo kyle mas picado.- aunque apuesto a que ya estas acostumbrado a hacerlo!.- Craig lo miro demasiado molesto y lo hiba a golpear hasta que Token y Craig lo detuvieron afirmandolo de ambos brazos, Kyle tambien se paro y kenny con Stan tambien lo detuvieron de la misma forma, ademas, todos sabian hay que kyle no tendria oportunidad con Craig. Porfin craig hiso que lo soltaran y a kyle tambien lo soltaron.

-No creas que te salvas de esta, Judio.- amenazo craig.- para la proxima tus amiguitos no te podran protejer.

-Uy que miedo!.- dijo sarcastico Kyle, Craig lo miro de pies a cabeza e hiso una mueca de asco , le levanto el dedo y se giro.-Ags! como lo odio.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, y se volteo de nuevo pero esta vez para hablar a cartman.

-Oye cartman!- eric lo miro.- entonces mañana espero ver a tu prima, o a menos de que estes mintiendo.

-No es mentira!- se defendio eric.

-Bien, entonces la veo mañana.- dijo y miro a kyle una ultima vez .- Adios kyle.- dijo mirandolo amenazante.

Ya cuando por fin se fueron, kyle quedo mirando un rato mas al niño de gorro azul aun con ganas de lanzarse sobre el y matarlo.

-¿Y de donde sacaras a tu supuesta prima?- dijo kenny a Cartman el cual se habia olvidado, kyle tambien los miro, queria saber que haria.

-Obiamente de kyle claro.- dijo como si nada, los tres chicos abrieron los ojos por la noticia y kyle no tardo en protestar.

-Pero por que yo culon! no me metas en tus problemas!.

-Si cartman, tu te metiste en esto, tendras que salir solo.- dijo Stan,- ademas craig tiene ganas de darle una paliza a kyle, sabes l que le haria si viera que lo intento engañar.

-Pero Kyle!- dijo Cartman.-Asi podrias vengarte!.- le sugirio con malicia.

-Olvidalo gordo.- dijo kenny, pero a kyle la palabra venganza le habia llamdo la atencion, y bastante.

-¿Y como propones que me venge de el?- dijo seguro, kenny y Stan lo miraron sorprendido y Cartman solo sonrio.

-Pues en caso que de verdad le guste mi prima, pueden tener citas, hacer que se enganchen y luego simplemente lo dejas colgado.- dijo cartman, kenny y stan le decian que no a kyle pero a kyle le habia quedado gustando la idea.

-OK- dijo por fin, kenny y stan lo miraron resignado.- Acepto.- Cartman sonrio y se estrecharon la mano.

-Mañana en mi casa despues del colegio, hay comenzara tu transformacion.

Porfin justo en ese momento sono el timbre para entrar a clases, los chicos se pusieron de pie y se fueron a su aula de clases, Craig y Kyle estuvieron toda la hora hasta la salida mirandose de forma asesina, de hecho tubieron que pararse adelante con su drupo de cuatro para hablar sobre algun tema de conocimiento mundial y cuando le toco a kyle y su grupo Craig no dejaba de miararlo como si sintiera deseos de golpearlo y kyle estaba por las mismas. En la salida de ese dia, Kyle hiba saliendo y Craig paso por su lado empujandolo con fuerza, casi lo bota pero kenny lo sujeto. Kyle mas que antes ahora si que lo unico que queria era hacer lo que Cartman habia planeado.

Al dia siguiente en la salida.

-Oye cartman- grito Clyde a lo lejos, los cuatro amigos que se hiban rapido se voltearon.- y tu prima?

-Ella ya llegara, enserio!- dijo, Craig y kyle se vieron y de inmediato se miraron desafiantes.

-Ola kyle.- dijo Craig con un tono que molesto al pelirrojo, kyle solo lo miro mal.

-Mira ella llegara, te parece que nos juntemos a las cuatro en el parque?.

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo craig sin dekar de mirarse con el pelirrojo al cual le sobrban las ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa presumida a golpes. Dejo de mirarlo para mirar a Cartman.- Pero solo tu, yo y tu prima, ¿oiste?.- dijo , los otros lo miraron desconcertado.

-De acuerdo!- dijo cartman y se estrecharon las manos.-Vamos chicos, devo llegar ami casa para darle la noticia a karla en cuanto llegue.- los otros solo se encojieron de hombros, pero kyle asintio.

-Adios pelirrojo.- dijo craig levantandole el dedo de nuevo, kyle hirvio de rabia.

Ya en casa de cartman.

-Kyle!, se pone asi y se abrocha!- decia cartman a kyle ya deseperado por la estupidez del niño judio.

-Pero que voi a saber yo sin nunca me he puesto uno!- decia kyle enojado en el baño junto a cartman, estabn solo ya que kenny y cartman se habian hido a casa de Stan para jugar videojuegos y comer golosinas como cuando eran chiquitos, ademas no querian ver el resultado de la estupida idea de Cartman.

-Listo!, ahora te pones el relleno, ¡no mucho!, eso, si, sacale un poco mas. Perfecto!- decia cartman ayudando a kyle a vestirse,- Ponte la blusa, sacate el pantalon, toma la falda ¡ kyle en serio tienes piernas de chica!- una leve escena de violencia- Ponte estas calcetas..¡que te las pongas carajo!, bien y los zapatitos, ¡listo!, no espera, tu pelo, hum te lo cortaste, lo habia olvidado. ¡Ya se!- saca una peluca naranja lisa de quien sabe carajos donde- listo kyle... te ves- lo mira para opinar pero de inmediato se le traba la lengua.- Te ves hermoso o.o- dijo sin darse cuenta.

-Ya basta cartman.- aunque tenia razon, era tan delagod que parecia una chica, el relleno que le hizo ponerse cartman se veia perfecto y natural ya que era poco pero bonito, la peluca naranja se veia muy natural ya que era exactamente el mismo color del pelo de kyle, como muchos chicos kyle era de esos que tiene algo asi como una silueta en su cuerpo, obiamente no era una super cintura pero se veia muy bien, sus piernas se veian muy bonitas y con sus rasgos finos en la cara y sus grandes ojos verdes se veia muy bien, realmente era hermosa,- WoW, no puedo creer que sea yo.

-Pues creelo, por cierto vamos, ya faltan 5 minutos para las cuatro- dijo cartman jalandolo del brazo hacia la calle,.- ah y recuerda! te llamas karla!. OK?, karla.

-Si culon!.

Ya entrando en el parque a lo lejos vieron a craig sntado en una banca como si nada fumando y mirando los patos de una fuente.

-Llegamos Craig!.- dijo cartman emocionado, craig sin apuro alguno se puso de pie para ver al gordo.

-Ya era hora llevo...-se callo al ver a la supuesta muchacha.- Asi que era verdad.

-Claro!.

-Hum ya veo...- dijo sin apartar la vista de la chica, Kyle se comenzo a asustar al pensar que talvez lo reconoceria- ¿ y como te llamas?.

-Yo...ehm...me llamo- dijo con la voz mas suave que pudo.- Me llamo Karla.

-Karla.- repitio Craig.- Bueno cartman te puedes ir.- dijo mirando al castaño.- yo cuidare de karla.- dijo un poco malicioso, cartman no pudo evitar soltar una risita y kyle solo se altero pero no dijo nada por miedo a sonar muy...como decirlo...kyle XD.

-Adios prima!-dijo cartman llendose feliz.

-A-adios.- dijo kyle inseguro y arrepentido de haber aceptado.- Bueno y tu te llamas...

-Craig Tucker- dijo craig coqueto encantado de los ojos de la chica.- ven.- le dijo tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo a sentarse con el a la orilla de la fuente.- de donde eres?

-Yo...de no muy lejos... este...ah craig no se que decir.- Craig lo miro confundido, por un momento creyo haber oido a kyle.

-No pasa nada se nota que eres timida.- dijo sonriendole un poco. Kyle se sonrojo, nunca habia visto una sonrisa amable en la cara de craig.

Se quedaron un largo rato sentados mirando la fuente y hablando, Craig le tomaba la mano pero el tartando de disimular se la quitaba, por fin se hiso tarde y craig lo fue a dejar fuera de la casa de cartman.

-Saldras mañana?- le dijo craig con ojitos de perrito.

-Si!, supongo.- dijo kyle sin saber que devia hacer ahora.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana- dijo craig dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-A-adios...Craig Tucker.- dijo kyle cuando est estuvo mas lejos y golpeo, kenny abrio.

-Hola hermosura!.- dijo kenny coqueto.- ¿que hace una bella dama en un lugar como este?.

-Jodete kenny.- dijo kyle, kenny quedo sorprendido.

-¿Kyle?.- dijo stan al ver y oir a kenny y la voz de kyle.-enserio! te ves tan...tan...baya kyle!.

-Ya callense, CRaig me beso la mejilla haci que nesecito clorox ahora o se me quemara la piel.

-Bien kyle- dijo cartman- eso es buena señal.

-Si como sea me devo ir o mama me matara.- dijo subiendo a cambiarse rapidamente de ropa.- listo- dijo cuando termino- adios chicos nos vemos mañana- dijo y salio rumbo a su casa.

No hiba muy apurado, hiba caminando tranquilamente, aun era temprano, pensaba en la tarde con craig, a pesar de solo quedarse hay hablando, devia admitir que no se habia aburrido. Hiba tranquilo pasando por un callejon cuando una mano lo jalo de forma brusca hacia adentro y lo puso de forma violenta contra la pared, grasias al reflejo de la luna, kyle pudo notar el rostro de Craig.

-¿Que haces idiota? sueltame!- le dijo forcejeando, pero Craig pego su cuerpo para poder inmovilizarlo mas facilmente.

-Me lo deves kyle, y lo sabes.- dijo amenazante.

-No!, craig sueltame!- dijo tartando de moverse pero el moreno era un poco mas alto y mas fuerte que el.

-No kyle!- dijo alejandose para tomarlo del cuello levantandolo un poco y apretandolo aun contra la pared, preparando su puño.- Tu ya me atacaste, ahora me toca.

-No...c...craig por...porfa... no...- no pudo continuar al sentir un fuerte golpe sobre su estomago, Craig lo solto y kyle callo de rodillas al suelo.- Por...favor.- termino de formular.

Craig lo volvio a tomar pero esta vez con las dos manos del cuello de su poleron alzandolo, pudo ver como una lagrima caia por la mejilla de kyle, sintio un poco de lastima por el chico, hasta que sintio una fuerte patada en su pecho.

-AGS!... mierda!- Kyle se levanto y trato de correr pero craig lo tomo del brazo jalandolo y tirandolo al piso- Kyle ahora si que te condenaste!- le dijo tirandose sobre dispuesto a desnucarlo de un golpe, vio como kyle se cubria el rostro con sus brazos, se quedo mirandolo un rato mietras lo sentia temblar bajo de el y finalmente se paro, kyle lo miro y vio como lo tomaba del brazo levantandolo tambien.- Ya vete!.

-No me heches asi!- dijo pero sintio un punzaso en el estomago y se lo volvio a tomar mientras se quejaba.- Puto idiota!.

-Te lo merecias broflovski, y agradece que solo fue eso.- dijo volteandose y llendose, seguramente a su casa, kyle cuando ya ni lo escuchaba caminar, se agacho aun con las manos sobre su estomago y solto unas lagrimas por la mezcla de dolor y de miedo que habia pasado.

Despues de un rato llego a su casa, no habia nadien, seguamente sus padres abrian salido, eso penso hasta que vio un nota sobre su cama que decia * Cariño, te esperamos pero no llegaste, el bus se nos hiba a atrasar y deviamos ir a canada, tu sabes, por favor portate bien y no te metas en problemas, cuando lleges me llamas, te aman Papá, mamá y Ike.* Habia olvidado por completo aquel viaje que hacen todos los años sus padres cn Ike en el que se van duranto dos mese a canada. Tomo el celular y llamo a su mama la cual estaba preocupada, luego se baño y se acosto, mientras se sobaba el estomago. Realmente pudo haber sido peor, pero por suerte solo fue un golpe.

Al dia siguiente decidio no ir y comenzo a arreglarse como karla antes de que salieran del colegio sus amigos, Cartman le habia llevado su ropa de chica temprano y eso lo ayudo en mucho. Hiba llegando a la casa de cartman cuando escucho unos barullos a lo lejos, venian solo cartman y craig discutiendo por algo.


	2. sospechas

Craig lo vio en version karla y no dudo en saludar cortes.

-Hola karla- dijo con una sonrisa de seductor.

-Ho-hola, craig.- dijo kyle tratando de sonar cortes, pero por dentro solo queria matarlo, y mas por lo que le hizo ayer.

-Karla!- dijo cartman sobresaltando al chico-¿que haces aqui?, se supone que irias al centro comercial.

-A si...-dijo kyle dudoso, luego penso un rato.- no es que decidi mejor no ir porque ... queria que craig me presentara el lugar.- Cartman al oir eso lo miro perplejo, craig sonrio visctorioso.

-Pues vamos.- dijo craig,- por mi no hay problema.

-¿Ahora?.- dijo kyle exsaltandose.

-Claro por que no.- dijo cartman empujando a kyle junto con craig. Kyle llevaba un bolso con su verdadera ropa en el hombro.- diviertanse, adios.- dijo abriendo y cerrando la puerta, kyle miro a craig y craig lo miro para luego extenderle la mano, kyle miro dudoso pero luego se la tomo, craig entrelazo los dedos con los de el.

Cartman miraba por la ventana como se alejaban mientras se apretaba el estomago de la risa.

- y que hacias afuera de tu casa?- dijo craig mirandolo con curiosidad.

-yo...te hiba a ir a buscar.- dijo kyle tratando de caerle bien al chico.

-Je que bien- dijo craig posando su mano sobre su cintura.

-Ah!...craig.- dijo kyle nervioso al sentir el brazo de craig alrededor de su cintura.

-¿ que pasa?- dijo el otro desconcertado.

-No es solo que... no lose ...yo...no quiero que creas...- penso un momento.- no quiero que creas que soy facil.- dijo recordando lo que vio en una telenovela. Craig lo miro con los ojos abiertos y solot una risa.- ES CIERTO!.- grito molesto, craig lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Tranquila!- le dijo craig tomandolo de los hombros.- Perdon es solo que...no esperaba esa respuesta.- dijo mirandolo a los ojos.- me recuerdas a alguien...- dijo.

-¿A quien?- dijo kyle un tanto asustado por el hecho de que podria reconocerlo.

-Nadie muy importante.- dijo tratando de acordarse.- espera ya lo recuerdo, a kyle!- dijo sorprendido, kyle abrio los ojos un poco asustado.

-¿Y quien es kyle?- dijo tratando de dismular su miedo.

-Un chico al cual anoche golpee.- dijo como si nada.

-¿lo golpiaste?¿porque?.- el sabia todo pero queria entablar una conversaion.

-Porque el tambien me ataco.- dijo enojado.- aunque la verdad me arrepiento.-Kyle abrio los ojos.

-¿porque?

- Porque verlo asi de dolorido.- dijo.- aunque la verdad me desagrada bastante.

-¿y porque te desagrada?

- Porque es solo un niño insufrible, ademas de que se irrita demasiado rapido.- Kyle se sentia un poco molesto.- aunque es un chico lindo.- dijo sin pensar, kyle abrio los ojos bastante y se sonrojo un poco.

-y porque no le pides perdon?- dijo kyle haber que le decia.

-No, no pido perdon a nadien, nunca.

-Talvez por eso se irrita contigo.

-No lo se, me da igual, ademas para que quiero verlo feliz, enojado se ve mucho mejor.- kyle no poda creer lo que escuchaba, pero salio de su trance al ver que llegaban al centro comercial.- bien este es el centro.

-Es muy lindo.- dijo sonriendo.- Ven ¿ me acompañas a comprar un helado?.

-Claro.- Fueron a comprar y craig miro el helado de kyle.

-Oye karla.- kyle miro mientras se sentaban en una banca.- esos son los mismos sabores uqe le gustan a kyle- Dijo. Kyle se atraganto, ¿ como es que el sabia que helado le gustaba?.

-¿Como lo sabes?- dijo sorprendido.

-Llevamos toda nuestra infancia juntos, como no me hiba a dar cuenta.- dijo craig como si fuera lo mas logico del mundo.

-Oh ya veo.- *claro, por eso lo sabe, uf que tonto soy*, pensaba kyle mientras daba una sensual lamida tras otra a su helado, craig lo miraba un tanto pervertido, pero luego giro la vista.

-¿Quieres que caminemos por mientra?.-dijo desesperado para haci poder mirar otras cosas.

-Claro- Comenzaron a caminar, una vez que se acabaron su helado, entraban tienda por tienda viendo de todo y riendose, se probaban ropa de lo mas cool y le hacia burla a los guardias, ese dia hicieron muchas estupideces pero la habian pasado muy bien. Kyle nunca creyo que estar una tarde...un momento, ya son dos tardes...nunca creyo que estar con craig despues de todo fuese a ser divertido.

-¿Que piensas?- dijo craig llevandolo a casa de eric cartman.-¿ vas muy callada?

-Nada es solo que.- dijo deteniendose frente a la puerta- la pase muy bien.

-Y...¿hasta cuando te quedas?.-dijo dudoso.

-Hasta el sabado, solo vine una semana.

-O eso es una lastima.- dijo Craig descepcionado, pero aun asi habia algo sospechoso en la chica, y lo averiguaria. Le toco el estomago, finjiendo un abrazo.

-Auch!, cuidado!.-dijo kyle al cual aun le dolia el estomago.

-*Loteria*, penso craig- Oh perdon! ¿que te paso?.- dijo para ver que le decia y comprobar si estaba en lo cierto o no.

-Yo...ayer me golpee contra la mesa en la noche mientras cenabamos.- dijo apresurandose.

-Mmm...ya veo- *Mierda, ¿sera o no?- Bueno me devo ir, cuidate.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Kyle espero a que se alejara y golpeo en la casa de cartman, se cambio y salio directo a su casa dejando el bolso en casa de cartman. En el camino paso por el mismo callejon donde craig lo habia acorralado el dia anterior, luego recordo lo que le dijo *¿me encuentra lindo*, penso dudoso. Caundo llego a su casa se estiro de inmediato en su cama, solo habian pasado 2 dias y ya queria que esto se acabara. Comio algo y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras en casa de craig, este ya sospechaba de que talvez karla y kyle eran la misma persona, pero no sabia como comprobarlo bien, aunque ambos tenian contunciones en el estomago, ¿ y si la chica decia la verdad?, estaba confuso, de todas formas fuera cual fuera la verdad le daba igual.

Al dia siguiente en el colegio, a los chicos les tocaba artes y estaban haciendo un dibujo el cual luego debian pintar con lapiz de carboncillo.

-Baya...esto es peor de lo que imagine- dijo tratando de pensar en que rayos podria dibujar.- no se me ocurre nada!.

-Yo sabia que los judios no tenian imaginacion.- dijo cartman molestando al judio.

-Y los culones tampoco.- dijo kenny, Stan y kyle se rieron.

-Esto es injusto!¿porque siempre me atacan?- dijo estupidamente cartman.

Mientras al otro lado de la sala estaban craig y compañia dibujando cada uno algo distinto, eso si craig no podia despegar la vista de kyle, queria fijarse mas en el , en sus gestos, su cuerpo, su voz cuando hablaba mas suave.

-Oye cragi ¿y que tal la prima de cartman?- dijo Token mirando a su amigo.

-No lo se, tengo un presentimiento raro.- dijo craig con su vista aun pendiente del pelirrojo que ahora estaba ahorcando acrtman mientras stan trataba de clamarlos.

-¿Cual presentimineto?- dijo Clyde.

-Algo me dice que en realidad kyle y cartman planearon algo.- dijo craig un poco enrabiado.- algo contra mi.

-Gah!, eso es mucho estres!- dijo tweek-¿y que haras? gah!.

-Averiguare que pasa.- le contesto craig que no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo en ningun momento, sus tres amigos dieron cuenta de esto pero no decian nada.

-¿Y que presentimiento es ese?- dijo Token.

-Algo me dice que karla...es kyle.-dijo finalmente, los amigos de este lo miaraon sorprendido y tweek tiritaba de una forma impresionante, los cuatro chicos entonces se quedaron viendo sin disimulo alguno al pelirrojo el cual ahora estaba dibujando pasivamente con cara de angelito, hasta que sintio las miaradas sobre el y alzo la vista. Se encontro con nada mas y nada menos que con craig, Token, Tweek y Clyde mirandolo, e incluso con clyde y token volteandose para verlo y todos sin disimulo alguno.

-...-Se puso un poco nervioso al ver como lo miraban- Eh...¿pasa algo?- les dijo,los cuatro negaron con la cabeza peron sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿ y porque me miran asi?.- dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

-Porque los cuatro son gays y estan enamorados de ti.- le dijo cartman.

-Callate gordo idiota.- le dijo Craig a cartman.- como crees que podria gustarme esa cosa desagradable?- dijo apuntando a kyle, sus amigos y cartman rieron.

-Si claro como si tu fueras muy agradable.- dijo picado kyle que ladeo y bajo un poco la cabeza ante el comentario.

-¿Porque no se meten sus comentarios por el culo?- dijo satn asteado.- y ya dejen de mirar asi a kyle, parecen psicopatas.- agrego esta vez kenny. Craig les levanto el dedo y luego se dirigio a sus amigos.

-Ese idiota...estoy seguro de que planea algo y lo averiguare, y si es muy malo, me vengare.- dijo haciendo que sus amigos le sonrieran, les divertia ver como craig se vengaba.

Ya durante el resto de clase todo transcurrio normal, en la segunda hora tambien, solo en el recreo de vez en cuando kyle mraba a craig y craig a kyle y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban kyle se ruborizaba y craog le sonreia con malicia.

En la ultima hora de clases. Historia.

-Chicos, deveran hacer un informe para mañana de toda la segunda guerra mundial, para eso se juntaran en parejas las cuales yo asignare.- dijo el profesor sacando un papel con las parejas listas en el.- Veamos- comenzo a decir a las parejas hasta que menciono a kyle.- Kyle broflovski y craig tucker.

Kyle simplemente no lo podia creer, le tocaba con craig, tendria que pasar la tarde con el haciendo el trabajo en su version kyle!.


	3. trabajo contigo

En la salida Craig se acerco a kyle.

-Asi que tendremos que juntarnos?- dijo craig a kyle de forma calmada.

-Asi parece- dijo kyle tambien bastabte calmado.-¿ en que casa?.

-No lo se, ¿ en la tuya?- hasi cuando el pelirrojo no mirara podria revisar sus cosas haber si habia algo que lo delatara.

-Me parece bien, mis padres no vuelven hasta en dos meses mas y asi podremos estar solos y en paz.- Y dicho esto se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora.

Ya era la hora de que craig llegara y el chico pelirrojo estaba disfrutando su ultimo momento de paz estirado en su cama viendo television, cuando escucho la puerta, se levanto de un brinco, apago la tele y se fue a abrir.

-Hola craig.- saludo invitandolo a pasar.

-Hum, este lugar huele demasiado a ti.- Kyle fruncio el seño esprando a que dijera algo desagradable.- me gusta.-*¡¿QUE? realmente no pudo haber dicho eso!*.

-Bueno como sea, ven a mi pieza.- le dijo subiendo las escaleras, craig le siguio.

-Y como lo se hace ese puto informe?- dijo craig.

-Pues hay que ver las causas, las concecuencias, todo sobre la guerra y ordenarlo segun su orden en el informe.

aburrido.- dijo, y paso una idea por su cabeza.- yo queria ver a karla.- dijo para ver como reaccionaba el pelirrojo.

-La tienes en fren...-kyle se detuvo al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir, craig sonrio, kyle penso que hacer para hacerse el loco.-¿a quien?- dijo tratando de imitar verdadera curiosidad.

-A la hermosa prima de cartman.

-aaa...y ¿que te gusta de ella?.

-Sus ojos.

-Sus ojos?- dijo kyle mirando a craig, este lo miraba de frente y ambas miradas se encontraron.

-Si,son muy hermosos.- dijo mirando como kyle se ruborizaba.

-Me-ejor hagemos el tarabajo rapido para terminar temprano.- dijo nervioso kyle.

Se dispusieron ha hacer el trabajo, pronto terminaron y les habia quedado muy bien. Ambos bajaron al living donde kyle encendio la tele e invito a craig a sentarse un rato, pero este no acepto.

-Ire a ver a karla.- dijo craig, kyle palidecio.

-Seguro que no te quieres quedar un rato mas?.

-No kyle.- dijo el moreno.- ire a ver a karla.

-E-esta bien- dijo kyle resignado y preparado para lo que venia.- Nos vemos mañana.- dijo al ver como el chico se disponia a irse.

-Adios.- dijo craig y cerro la puerta.

Kyle de inmediato tomo las llaves de su casa, cerro todo bien, y salio por la ventana de atras cerrandola luego, miro un poco para ver si craig ya habia pasado y decidio correr a casa de cartman. Por suerte era uno de los mas rapidos de su clase y vivia cerca, Una vez que llego, se adelanto a la puerta y golpeo mirando que craig no estuviera por hay, Cartman abrio y kyle lo empujo sin siquiera pedirle permiso, cartman se quejo y kylesubio a cambiarse lo mas rapido que pudo.

-¿pero que carajos?- dijo cartman a punto de cerrar la puerta, hasta que una mano lo detubo.

-Cartman.- dijo craig que haba llegado y por suerte no habia visto nada.- ¿Esta karla?- dijo sonriendo y esperando la tonta escusa del gordo.

-Eh!, ella...o si claro ya baja.- dijo comprendiendo elporque kyle habia entrado asi.

-Eric!...- dijo kyle bajando ya vestido de karla aunque aun estaba un poco cansado.- Craig!...hola...¿como...estas?- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos cansado posible.

-Bien.- dijo craig sorprendido,¿ en que momento kyle habia llegado hay antes que el?.- ¿Quieres salir?.

-Claro.- contesto ahora un poco mas relajado.

-Adios karla.- dijo eric cerrando la puerta.

-¿y que hiciste hoy?- dijo kyle tratando de entablar conversacion.

-Nada bueno...fui a la casa de un compañero de clases ha hacer un trabajo.- dijo craig dudando de su pensamiento de uqe talvez kyle y karla sean uno.- ¿y tu linda?.

-Emm... bueno, cuando tu llegaste estaba buscando mi celular y no lo encontraba, corria por toda la casa, era desesperante, por eso estaba un tanto cansada.

-Oh ya veo, ¿quieres que bayamos a comer un helado?.- le invito craig tomandolo de la mano.

-Si eso me gustaria.- dijo kyle feliz por la invitacion, eso si recordando al instante que era para karla y no para el.

Estaban caminando por el parque donde por primera vez se habia presentado karla, mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido y reian, bromeaban y jugaban. Pronto se les fue la tarde y craig tubo que ir a dejar a karla a su casa.

-Nos vemos pronto?- dijo craig preguntandole.

-Cuando quieras.- dijo kyle con una sonrisa tratando de que le saliera de forma coqueta. Craig se paro en frente y lo tomo del menton dandole un beso en los labios, de esos simples, Kyle se puso rojo al instante, no lo podia creer.

-Entonces vendre por t i mañana.- dijo craig mirando seductor a karla.

-E-esta bi-bien.- dijo y craig se fue, golpeo la puerta y cartman le abrio con la cara llena de risas, kyle lo miro raro y se dispuso a subir aun pensando en la textura de los labios de craig sobre los de el.

-¿Que pasa gordo?- dijo al ver que el chico que lo habia perseguido para cambiarse se reia.

-jajaja...te beso...jajaja- dijo divertido cartman.

-CALLATE GORDO!- dijo con tono melodramatico.- ¿ nos espiabas?

-Claro!

-eso esta mal.- dijo kyle terminando de vestirse.- no se espia a la gente.

-¿que pasa kyle?¿ no te gustas que te vean con tu novio?.

-no es mi novio gordo!, es novio de karla.

-Pero si tu eres karla!- dijo cartman, kyle lo miro e hiba a protestar, pero mejor guardo silencio, ademas el tenia razon, el era karla.

-Me voy, me llevo a karla conmigo- dijo tomando el bolso que contenia la ropa de la chica y bajo las escaleras.- adios cartman, -dijo cerrando. Ya afuera se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa pra llegar ducharse, comer algo y acostarse. Lo que no sabia era que entre los arbustos de enfrente de la casa de cartman se escondian dos chicos los cuales lo espiaban, eran Clyde y Token .

-Baya, cuando craig se entere...- dijo clyde malicioso.

-Si.- dijo Token.- vamos a contarle.

-Si!.


	4. ¿que planeas?

_Antes que nada grasias por los comentarios, no pense que leyeran esto que yo escribi XD...espero no decepcionar con este...Bye._

Kyle ya habia llegado a su casa, entro tranquilamente encendiendo las luces y subo de inmediato a su habitacion tirando el bolso donde se encontraba karla sobre la cama.

-No puedo seguir con esto...- se dijo sentandose en la cama y tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos.- Debo decirle a craig, o esta mentira empeorara.- dijo estirandose hacia atras y poniendose una almohada bajo la cabeza para descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto Clyde y Token llegaban a la casa de craig, golpearon apresurados y craig abrio un poco molesto por la insistencia.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo craig poco cortes.

-Craig!, tienes razon! kyle es karla!.- dijeron clyde y Token al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser, estuve con kyle en la tarde, apenas sali de su casa me fui donde karla y ella estaba alli.

-Pero lo vimos salir de casa de cartman!- dijo Token.

-idiotas!- dijo craig molesto.- ya les dije que no es asi.

-te lo juramos!- dijo clyde desesperado.

Craig no sabia si creer o no. De pronto se le cruzo una idea por la mente.

-Bueno si es asi lo averiguare muy pronto.

-¿que planeas?.- dijo Token interesado.

-Invitarla a mi casa mañana cuando mis padres salgana ver la obra de teatro de Rubi.

-¿Y para que?- dijo clyde tontamente.

-Para descubrir si es o no es kyle!- dijo token molesto.- bueno yo ya me voi.- dijo despidiendos, clyde tambien lo hiso y craig cerro subiendo a su cuarto.

-Si kyle y karla son uno...- decia para si.- lo averiguare mañana.- dijo planeando que hacer.

Al dia siguiente kyle se vestia en su casa para ir al parque y encontrarse con craig, ya se habia acostumbrado a vestirse asi, era facil y ademas como no usaba maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo, se le hacia mas facil.

Una vez que craig llego le dijo que lo acompañara a su casa porque devia hacer algo a lo que kyle accedio sin preocuparse.

-Pasa karla- dijo craig abriendo la puerta de su habitacion y mirando como la ¨chica¨ entraba mirando tod y acercandose a la jaula de stripes, su mascota.

-Que lindo!.- exclamo feliz, de pronto sintio como las manos de craig lo rodeaban de la cintura por detras con fuerza y le susurraba al oido.

-Ahora me diras la verdad.- kyle sintio el mundo callendole encima y se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo aparentando no saber nada.

-Tu sabes bien lo que pasa, kyle.- dicho esto kyle sintio como todos los colores le subian a la cara.

-Ah!..no espera sueltame.- dijo kyle un poco deseperado al tener a un chico tan peligroso como craig a esa distancia.- yo lo puedo explicar!.

-Y lo haras!...pero primero.- dijo tomando el bolso que traia kyle.- cambiate.

-O-ok.- dijo kyle sin entender porque rayos lo hacia cambiarse si ya sabia que era el. Una vez que se cambio, salio del baño y lo primero que encontro fue e rostro molesto de craig que ahora se acercaba a el de forma muy peligrosa tomandolo de los hombros con brutalidad y atrincandolo en la pared.

-Ahora si no quieres que te mate aqui mismo. Dime. ¿porque lo hiciste?.

-yoo...craig...yo lo hice porque...- hiso una pausa para recordar porque lo habia hecho.-mmm...lo hice porque te detesto, porque cartman me dio la idea y porque pensaba hacerte caer con eso pra que luego de la partida de karla sufrieras.- Oops!.

Craig lo miro perplejo y lo primero que atino ha hacer fue levantar su puño en contra de kyle pero se detubo, recordaba cuando lo habia golpeado la vez anterior y se arrepintio, soltandolo.

-Ya vete!...idiota.- dijo a lo que kyle lo miro confundido.

-Craig...-dijo kyle y craig lo miro, pero se encontro de frente con un puñetazo directo en su rostro, bastante fuerte a pesar de ser de kyle.-¡eso es por lo del otro dia!.- le grito y corrio escaleras abajo, craig se levanto para perseguirlo y lo volvio a atrapar.

-Ah!- grito kyle a sentir como el chico lo tiraba al suelo y se le sentaba encima a horcajadas.

-Eres tan insufrible!.- dijo craig para luego lanzarse a besar los labios del pelirrojo, oh dios, debia admitirlo, desde que comenzo a pelearse con el, le habia empesado a gustar. En tanto kyle no correspondio al momento ya que habia quedado un tanto en shock, pero luego lo hiso. De pronto kyle volvio a caer en la realidad.

-¡¿pero que carajos craig?- dijo kyle mirandolo con asombro.

-¿preferirias que te golpeara?.

-te detesto.- dijo kyle tomandollo para darle otro beso.

Cuando acabaron craig se puso de pie y kyle le imito sonrojado.

-Yo...ya mejor me voy.- dijo nervioso, no podia creer que se habia besado con craig, ni menos que el habia iniciado uno de esos besos.

-Cuidate kyle.- le dijo craig, kyle se volteo.

-¿ que quieres decir con eso?.

-Ten cuidado, si yo fuera tu no me confiaria tanto.- kyle sintio un frio recorrerle la espalda y lo miro confuso, solo volteo la mirada y se fue pensando en que rayos habia querido decir craig con eso.

OOOGGGSSS! QUE RARA SOY YOOOPX...XD...BUENO ES EL CUARTO Y...HARE PRONTO EL 5.


	5. tonta pelea con un final sin sentido

Al dia siguiente todos asintieron al colegio como de costumbre, su primera clase era artes por lo que se reunian en su grupo y trabajaban mientras hablaban y disfrutaban. Estaban haciendo un collage con las fotos de todos sus compañeros y cada uno dibujaba lo que mas le apetecia, lo adronaba y todo

-Oye kenny me prestas el pegamento. -decia Stan que estaba pegando las fotos asi como asi sin darle mucha importancia al trabajo.

-Claro pero...- dijo kenny mirando el trabajo de stan.- creo que chorreaste pegamento hay, y hay, y hay tambien, y un poco hay...

-¿Que importa? es un puto trabajo de mierda. - dijo stan que estaba mas que aburrido con el trabajito.

-A mi me parece muy divertido y artistico.- dijo kyle.

-Eso es por que tu eres un marica.- dijo cartman molestandolo.- jejej, miren le dibuje un pene al lado de kyle.

-Borrale eso culon!.

-no kyle! es arte.

-Eso no es arte idiota! es mierda!.

-Prfesoraaaa!. kyle dice que mi arte es mierda!.

-Kyle!, todo arte, sin importa si tiene un pene, es arte!.

-¿Que?...eso es estupido!.

-Dijiste algo?- dijo la profesora enfadada.

-no.- dijo kyle mirando con odio a cartman el cual le sonreia de forma burlesca.

Mientras en la mesa de craig.

- pero no le hiciste nada?- decia clyde sin poder creerselo.

-No.- decia simplemente craig mientras recordaba lo de ayer.

-¿pero porque?¿ que te dijo?- dcia token.

-nada.

-¡¿de que hablan?- grito tweek que no entendia nada.

-de nada.- dijo craig.

-¡gah!¡hablaban algo de kyle y no me lo quieren decir!¡gah!.- dijo tweek en tono alto, kyle y todos los que estaban en esa mesa los miraron.

-Callate tweek!- le regaño clyde, pero a parecer craig no parecia ni inmutarse, esta pensando en lo de ayer mientras pegaba fotos y escribio el nombre de sus compañeros debajo, de pronto le salio la foto de kyle y se quedo largo rato mirandola.

Mientras kyle...

-¿que carajos?- decia kenny.- estan hablando de ti kyle!- dijo kenny mirando a su amigo, kyle miro su trabajo y simplemente ignoro lo sucedido hace un rato.

- no.- dijo simplemente.

-Oye kyle y que paso con eso de karla?- dijo stan interesado.

-bueno, craig se entero, se enojo, le explique y eso.

-Y solo eso?- dijo kenny sorprendido.

-No, craig lo fue a dejar a la casa y le dio un beso en la boca.- dijo cartman.

-¡¿que?- dijeron stan y kenny a la vez.

-Ya no exageren!...no paso nada mas aparte de eso y fue uno simple.- dijo mirando con odio a cartman.

De pronto el timbre sono para la hora del receso.

-que aburrido es todo...- decia kenny sentado en la cafeteria.

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo kyle mirandolo con atencion.

-A que cuando teniamos ocho y nueve años siempre nos pasaban cosas raras, pero me gustaban, y ahora que crecimos no pasa nada interesante.

-Si es verdad.- dijo kyle de acuerdo con kenny.

-Talvez es porque antes eramos nosotros los que saliamos a buscar aventura, en cambio ahora hacemos cosas mas normales.- dijo stan.

-Vestirse de chica, ponerse karla y besar a un chico que odias no es normal.¿No es asi kyle?- decia cartman molestando.

-Callate gordo, ademas fue tu plan!.- decia enfadado kyle.

Cuando las clases termianron por fin, los cuatro amigos se dirijian a casa de stan ya que verian una pelicula, pero kyle decidio irse a su casa, queria estar solo, sus amigos solo lo dejaron y se fueron, aunque aun asi se sentian extrañados por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Kyle estaba solo en su casa recostado sobre su cama. Pensaba en cosas sin sentido, como el porque el cielo es azul, el pasto verde, etc. No le gustaba tanto estar solo, pero tampoco queria estar con sus amigos, el queria sentir la compañia de otra persona, pero, no queria admitirlo.

Mientras craig en su casa se arreglaba par ir a darle una pequeña vista a kyle.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa de este se dispuso a golpear, espero unos minutos y por fin kyle abrio encontrandose con el moreno.

-¿craig?- dijo kyle invitandolo a pasar-¿que haces?.

-Vine para aclarar algunas cosas.- dijo volviendose al chico, kyle se ruborizo al ver sus ojos.

-Que sea rapido por que estoy ocupado.- dijo kyle, aunque lo que menos queria era que se fuera.

- Si sera rapido, yo tampoco quiero estar aqui.- dijo mirandolo de pies a cabeza con desprecio.- Solo te queria aclarar que lo del otro dia no fue en serio, y que para que sepas aun no estas libre de mi odio, solo eso para que no creas que eres muy importante.- dijo con tono sincero, aunque por dentro se estaba apuñalando. Kyle sintio algo parecido a lo de craig pero no demostro nada.

-Pues craig yo te hiba decir exactamente lo mismo.- craig lo quedo mirando.- de hecho para serte sincero, luego me dio asco.

-Tu crees que ami no,¡mierda!, bese a un judio!.

-Hey!recuerda que fuiste tu el que comenzo!

-Pero tu no te resististe. De hecho luego tu fuiste el que me dio otro.

-Si pero eso ya paso!- dijo kyle astiado.

-De todas formas siempre supe que eras un marica.- kyle le dio un golpe en el brazo, craig se lo devolvio y kyle se enfado dandole un puñetazo un poco mas fuerte en el mismo brazo, craig se encabrono y lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza acorrralandolo contra la parte de atras de la puerta principal.

-Pegas como una nena...- dijo acercando levemente su rostro al de kyle, pero se detubo de golpe al sentir un fuerte golpe entre sus piernas, kyle le habia dado un puñetazo en las b****.

Craig lo solto y se puso la mano en su entrepiernas adolorido, kyle corrio con miedo por la mirada que le dio al levantar la cabeza hacia las escaleras, hiba subiendo pero se callo golpeandose en el pecho ya que craig lo habia sujetado de el pie jalandolo hacia abajo y encimandose en el dandole un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que le sangrara el labio, kyle lo miro y le devolvio el mismo golpe pero haciendo que le sangrase la nariz.

-HIJO DE PUTA!- grito craig al ver asi su nariz y dirigiendose la baño para lavarse.

-TU ERES EL HIJO DE PUTA!.- grito kyle mientras entraba al baño tambien dandole un empujon a craig para enjuagarse la boca.

-Hey yo llegue primero!- dijo craig empujando a kyle.

-es mi baño!- dijo kyle empujandolo tambien.

-¡¿que importa? respeta tu turno.- dijo empujandolo mas fuerte haciendo que kyle se resbalara hacia atras y se cayera golpeandose la cabeza contra el piso- Ups...

-Kyle?.

-Eres un bruto...ouch mi cabeza!.

-ponte de pie.- dijo el moreno estirandole su mano, kyle la tomo pero antes de terminar de estar de pie craig lo solto de nuevo haciendo que se cayera de trasero, craig se rio con ganas.

-TU ERES EL UNICO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito kyle levantandose y sobandose el trasero.

- que grasioso- dijo craig terminando de reirse.

-Callate hijo de puta!- dijo kyle encabronado.- me rompiste el labio.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su boca.

-por suerte no eres tan fuerte y no me hiciste nada mas en la nariz.

-Te detesto...en serio que te detesto...craig tucker!.- craig lo miraba esta vez serio, se acerco a el y lo tomo del menton acercando su rostro al de el.

-Yo tambien, kyle broflovski.- dijo para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a buscar su mochila.

-claro, ahora te vas y me dejas aqui con el pecho adolorido, el labio roto, un dolor de cabeza y un horrible dolor en el culo.

-Si, creo que yo ya termine aqui.- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo dejando a kyle solo parado hay, con golpes y todo.

-Cabron...susurro poniendose una mano en el pecho y la otra en el trasero.

Craig llego a su casa y se estiro en la cama, pensaba en kyle y en lo dificil que era pasar por sobre el. Ell habia golpeado, eso si, pero kyle tambien le habia dado de lo suyo, le pateo las bolas y ademas de eso le deio un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

-me gusta.- murmuro a la nada quedandose el mismo sorprendido por el comentario hecho.

Kyle se habia hechado en el sillon a ver tele, de pronto se encontro con una pelicula de amor en la que el y ella se amaban, pero sus diferencia no los dejaban estar juntos, eso le recordo a craaig sin saber porque y apago la television. Miro el techo, craig y el si que habian tenido una pelea un poco dura, despues de un rato se quedo dormido.


	6. lo que sentiamos en realidad

-Que mierda hago?- dijo craig recostado sobre su cama pensando en lo que sentia realmente por kyle.

Kyle en cambio estaba recien despertando de su siesta de dos horas, levanto la cabeza y lo primero que penso fue *craig...*.

Craig se habia puesto de pie y miraba por su ventana como caia ya la noche * que mierda me pasa?..el es un chico*, pensaba apoyado hay sintiendo el viento acariciar su cabello.

Kyle habia cogido su poleron y habia salido a caminar un poco para despejar su mente, en ese momento craig tambien salia de casa a caminar, dirigiendose al parque donde un vez conocio a una linda chica la cual resulto ser un tio de su clase en el cual ahora no dejaba de pensar.

Kyle tambien se dirigia hacia alla, pero entonces mientras pasaba por un callejon un tipo lo jalo del brazo y lo atrinco contra la pared de forma aun mas agrsiva de lo que lo hacia craig.

-Miren lo que me trajo el viento.- dijo el tipo divertido.- pero que lindo chico.

-¡¿quien eres? sueltame loco!.- gritaba kyle pero el tipo le tapo la boca.

-Quedate quieto niño si no quieres que te mate por escandaloso!- le dijo acercandose y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Craig comenzaba a caminar ahora a la casa de kyle.

Mientras kyle forcejeaba por evitar que el tipo lo besara, el tipo encabronandose lo tomo de la cara con brusquedad y con una mano para hacer que se quedara quieto y acercandose al los labios del lindo pelirrojo. Estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de kyle cuando una piedra le callo en seco en la cabeza.

-¡mierda!.- se quejo mirando hacia el lugar de donde vino la piedra, kyle tambien miro.

-¡dejalo!.- grito craig acercandose peligrosamente a el tipo.

-que te pasa niño quieres pelear?- dijo el tipo haciendo ademan de golpearlo, pero craig fue mas rapido y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con toda sus fuerzas y luego con mas fuerza en la cara haciendo que el tipo callera de forma brusca al suelo.

-Ven kyle!- dijo estirandole la mano, craig sin pensarlo siquiera se la dio y comenzaron a correr fuera del callejon. Cuando ya estaban los dos dentro de la casa de kyle.

-¿Estas bien?.- dijo craig preocupado acercandose a kyle.

-Gracias a ti.- dijo kyle mirandolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- gracias...- le volvio a decir abrazandose a su cuello , Craig se sonrojo un poco pero luego correspondio el abrazo rodeandolo con fuerza por la cintura.

-No hay de que.- le dijo aun abrazado.- pero quiero que sepas que solo fue porque devia hacerlo.

-Si me lo imaginaba. - dijo kyle separandose un poco y sonriendole.-¿siempre tienes un porque?.

-Supongo.- dijo poniendo un mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-eres un idiota.- dijo kyle posando su mano sobre la de el y acercandose hasta darle un beso, craig de inmediato lo correspondio cerrando sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la textura de esos suaves y finos labios los cuales habia extrañado besar, se separaron del beso quedandose mirando fijo el uno al otro.

-Te quiero...- le dijo craig a kyle enterrando sus dedos en el cabello rojizo del otro- Y solo queria que supieras que no te dejo de pensar.

-Estamos iguales.- le dijo kyle sonriendo tiernamente, Craig le dio un beso en la frente.

-Niño tonto.

-idiota.

-insufrible.

-hijo de puta!.

-infeliz!

-mierda!

-mierda tu rata!

-ag!.- gruño craig tomandolo de la nuca para besarlo con pasion, kyle le paso los brazos por el cuello y juntos llegaron hasta el sillon donde craig callo sobre kyle, aun besandose.

Craig comenzo a desabrochar el poleron de kyle quitandoselo y luego subiendole la polera sigilosamente hasta que se la quito, kyle se sonrojo al ver que estaba desnudo de arriba, entonces craig bajo hasta donde tenia el moreton y lo beso diciendole- lo siento-, luego subio y le beso el pecho repitiendo lo mismo, despues su boca tambien pidiendo perdon.

-¿Me besaras el culo tambien?- le dijo devertido kyle.

-No seas tonto.- dijo quitandose su poleron y su polera para poder sentir la piel del pelirrojo rosandose con la suya.

-Solo decia.- dijo kyle acariciandole su pelo.

-En un rato mas me ire.- dijo craig.

-¿No...puedes quedarte?.- craig lo miro y solo asintio despacio, kyle sonrio alegre ante la respuesta.

Se quedaron largo rato hay hablando y besandose de vez en cuando, cuando ya era muy tarde ambos subieron a la pieza de kyle donde se acostaron, kyle dandole la espald, pero craig lo tenia apegado a el abrazandolo de la cintura. ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por mañana ya que era sabado, porfin se durmieron juntos hay.


	7. fin xd

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue craig el cual al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja a su lado, recordo que ayer se habian besado un par de veces y que ahora estaban algo asi como juntos. Miro la mesa que tenia al lado y vio un lapiz y su celular, y tuvo una idea, una muy pesada idea.

Tomo el lapiz y lo puso dentro de uno de los agujeros de la nariz de kyle y luego con su celular estaba dispuesto a sacarle una fotografia cuando kyle abrio los ojos y al verlo con el celular adelante se sento apresurado.

-¡¿que carajos craig?- dijo al notar el lapiz en su nariz.-¿que mierda crees que haces?.

-Wow kyle, tienes una boca muy sucia.- dijo craig divertido y decepcionado por su fallido intento de fotografiar a kyle.

-¿Que hacia este lapiz en mi nariz?.

-No lo se..- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Kyle se puso de pie y abrio la ventana, craig por detras hiso un gesto parecido al que hacen los vampiros cuando les llega el sol, lo cual para kyle fue muy divertido el ver.

- ya no te pongas y levantate.

- no, no quiero.- dijo tapandose hasta arriba, kyle fue y tomo la sabana comenzandola a jalar, pero craig la tomo de arriba, kyle puso mas fuerza y craig se puso de pie en la cama, asi ambos peleaban jalando la sabana de la cama de kyle.

-Suelta idiota!.- dijo kyle enfadado.

-Como quieras.- dijo craig soltando y haciendo que kyle callera de trasero al suelo.

-Ah! mierda...-dijo kyle sobandose y fulminando a craig.- eres un idiota, ni se porque te aguanto.- craig bajo de la cama y se acerco a kyle tomandolo de las piernas y acercando su rostro al de el para darle un beso, el cual kyle rechazo.

-Correte, eres un bruto.- dijo molesto kyle empuajndolo para un lado y llendose al baño, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando craig se la pillo con un pie y la abrio, kyle protesto pero craig lo tomo y atrincandolo contra la pared ( como siempre) le dio un beso el cual kyle solo correspondio.

-Eres...te quiero.- fue lo que dijo kyle luego del beso.

-Y yo...por desgracia.- dijo craig sintiendo como kyle trataba de safarse por un momento pero solo se resigno a dejar que lo abrazara mientras bufaba y pasaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno.

Craig lo solto y kyle lo hecho del baño para poder ducharse. Una vez que termino y salio del baño solo con una toalla, entro a su habitacion y encontro una carta sobre su cama.

*Kyle, te quiero pero creo que no puedo estar contigo. Tengo mis dudas.*

Kyle sin poder entender a que se referia con dudas, dejo la carta hay y se hecho hacia atras en la cama con la vista perdida.

-¿Que carajos pasa?.- dijo sintiendo como el corazon se le presionaba, pero decidio que talvez lo mejor era no intentar nada con el moreno, era muy raro, y agresivo. Aun asi sintio tristeza y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.- Imbecil...

Craig ya habia llegado a su casa, realmente preferia no involucrarse mas con el pelirrojo aunque le fascinaba, pero el no era gay, o al menos eso creia, por lo que decidio dejar la carta, ademas con el tiempo se le pasaria la tontera por kyle, o al menos eso pensaba.

El fin de semana habia pasadomuy lento para ambos que estaban como en otro mundo y ya habia llegado de nuevo el lunes, y tenian que verse la cara de nuevo.

La primera clase era historia, en la cual por desgracia se trabajaba ahora en pareja y ellos estaban juntos, por lo que estaban sentados ahy, juntos, muy incomodos.

-¿Que es eso?.- decia craig mirando un pregunta.

-Una pregunta.- le respondia kyle pensando en lo vago que podia ser.

-¿y cual es la respuesta?.

-No lo se!. ¿Porque no lo buscas en el libro?. Yo estoy ocupado en esta otra hoja.- decia kyle molesto con la flojera del moreno.

-¿Estas enojado?.

-no, solo un poco aburrido de tu vageza.

-no lo decia por esto.- Kyle lo miro y luego volvio a mirar la hoja que tenia sobre su mesa.

-un poco.-dijo finalmente.

-¿porque?.

-no es obio.- dijo esta vez mirando a craig a los ojos.- por un momento realmente me pase el rollo de que me querias.

-Si te quiero, solo que nose si podamos estar juntos.

-¿por que no?.

-porque, somos muy distintos.

-¿eso tanto importa?.

-no lo se.

-Craig, eres un idiota.

-Tu lo eres mas.

-Como sea, no se porque sufro por alguien como tu.- dijo levantandose y dirigiendose al profesor para ir al baño. Craig despues de que kyle salio, se levanto y tambien fue al baño. Una vez que llego hay al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a kyle que estaba parado frente a los espejos apoyado del lavamanos, al ver acraig se sobresalto.

-¿Que haces...- no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que craig se habia acercado y lo habia besado aprisionandolo con un abrazo, kyle no correspondio el beso.

-Perdon kyle.- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, kyle lo abrazo .

-Tonto- dijo kyle levantandolo.- decidete, no pienso ser tu juego.

-No eres mi juego. Te quiero demaciado y...creo que si quiero estar junto a ti.

-¡¿Que?, craig mejor hablemos luego, no me gusta la gente tan indecisa.- dijo empujando a craig y saliendo del baño, Craig quedo en blanco.

-no te pienso perder.- dijo para si sonriendo y saliendo del baño. Una vez que llego a la sala, kyle levanto su mirada para ver y vio que craig lo miraba con una sonrisa, sintio rabia y se ruborizo un poco, miro de nuevo la hoja en su mesa.

Ya en la hora de salida kyle se hiba a su casa junto con craig que habia insistido en seguirlo. Cuando por fin habian entrado kyle y craig se sentaron en la cama de kyle para hablar.

-Craig!, me dejaste hasta una nota.

-Si pero ya es pasado.

-Pero eres tan indeciso.

-Kyle perdon!, te quiero enserio, es solo que no sabia que hacer por que, no soy gay.

-Hum!.

-Pero tu me gustas.

-Ilogico.

-Kyle!.- dijo craig casi con rabia tomando a kyle de los hombros y hechandolo hacia atras para luego el apoyarse encima.

-Craig bajate!.- dijo kyle sonrojado. Craig se acerco a su rostro sintiendo la respiracion de kyle golpearle la cara.

-Te amo kyle.- dijo por fin dandole un tierno beso, kyle al oir las palabras se sintio demasiado bien y tomo a craig del rostro para intensificar el beso. Craig lo saboreaba por donde podia y con sus manos le acariciaba por debajo de la polera, luego bajo y comenzo a besar su cuello.

-Y-yo...tambi-bien te amo...Craig...- dijo kyle entrecortado por lo excitante que era tener a craig asi. Craig le saco la polera y le comenzo a lamer el vientre, kyle aumentaba su respiracion mientras tambien le sacaba la polera al moreno el cual solo se dejo, Craig volvio hacia sus labios mientras sentia por debajo el suave abdomen de kyle contra el suyo y sus tiernas manos acariciando su espalda.

-Kyle...te quiero...para mi...completo.- decia exitado craig deseando poseer de una vez a kyle.

-Yo...si.- fue lo unico que dijo kyle abrazandolo fuerte y con una mano sacandole el gorro azul. Craig le comenzo a quitar el pantalon seguido de los suyos de inmediato, y comenzo a besarle por sobre la tela de los calzoncillos, kyle se sonrojo y solto un leve gemido al sentir el placentero contacto. Craig le arranco los calzoncillos y vio como kyle tambien se habia exitado bastante, tomo la intimidad del chico y lo comenzo a masturbar , kyle por su parte se mordia el labio inferior y tomaba las sabanas de su alrededor con fuerza para taparse el rostro por la verguenza de la situacion, a craig le parecio muy tierno verlo asi y decidio introducir la zona en su boca comenzando a lamer, hoyendo como kyle gemia. Cuando este se corrio dentro de la boca de craig, este simplemente lo trago, luego se encimo a kyle de nuevo y le destapo el rostro, kyle estaba rojo y se notaba muy avergonzado, trato de taparse con sus manos pero craig se lo impidio.

-¿que pasa?.- le pregunto tiernamente al oido mientras lo acomodaba para la penetracion.

-Es...muy vergonzoso.- dijo kyle con tono de niño pequeño, craig lo miro y le dio un beso en los labios.

-no, esta bien.- le dijo craig y comenzo a adentrarse de a poco en kyle.

-Ah!...ahhh!, CRaig espera!.

-¿me detengo?.

-No!...solo...mas despacio.- dijo kyle mirandolo misericordioso. Craig comenzo mas lento mientras kyle seguia entre quejidos, cuando estuvo dentro comenzo a moverse lentamente.

-Te quiero kyle...- le decia abrazado a este mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Ah...craig...ai!.

-¿te duele?.

-si...pero...sigue!...me gusta!.- Craig al oirlo pedir mas se sintio mas deseoso de poseerlo y comenzo con mas velocidad, pronto los gemidos de kyle era lo unico que se oia en la habitacion. Craig se deleitaba con su voz inundandole los oidos y diciendo de vez en cuando su nombre, mientras que kyle disfrutaba de toda la pasion del moreno y de su cuerpo el cual lo volvia loco.

-Craig!- gimio con fuerza kyle anunciando que pronto se vendria su orgasmo, craig comenzo con mas fuerza y ambos acabaron a la vez, jadeantes y sudorosos. El moreno miro al pelirrojo a la cara, le encanto verlo todo sonrojado y jadeante bajo el, mientras kyle adoraba ver a craig con esa cara de pasion la cual nunca creyo que podria ver.

-Te adoro mi niño irritable.- dijo craig y le dio un beso, luego puso su cabeza en el costado del pelirrojo con sus labios justo cerca de su cuello, kyle con una mano enterro sus dedos en el pelo de craig y paso la otra por su cuello mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

-Te amo.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dormirse con su lindo y sexy chico aun abrazandolo de la cintura y casi sobre el.

_nunca se me dan los finales XD soy pesima terminando hasta mis tareas ( al menos en ella no devo poner una escena de sexo XD), Espero no este tan horrible. Perdon si decepciono u.u _

_Soy...bueno no soy buena XD_


End file.
